Riley White
Riley 'Ri' White (b. between 1 September, 2005 and 31 August, 2006) was a pure-blood wizard and the second son of Benjamin and Daphne White (née Greengrass). Riley was the middle of three children, born at least a year after his older brother Charlie, and one year before his younger sister Madeline Samantha. Biography Early life Born in around 2006, Riley became Draco Malfoy's godson. In 2014, Riley attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his father, brother, sister and mother in the Patagonian Desert.He, along with his older brother Charlie, was introduced to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum by his father and they stayed for a half-hour chat and then returned to their campsite to socialise with the rest of their family. At the final proper, Riley wore green clothes in support of Brazil, while the rest of his family (minus his mother, Daphne, who was in the journalists' enclosure) sported Bulgarian red. According to his mother, this was due to him being a great fan of Brazilian Chaser Gonçalo Flores. He almost toppled out of the VIP box cheering when Flores scored the first goal of the game but his uncle Draco grabbed the back of his robes and saved him. Charlie laughed and Rita Skeeter, who was reporting on it, noted that he may have pushed his young brother, although their father seemed unconcerned and just handed Riley one of his aunt Samantha's treats. Ben's lack of concern is, perhaps, an indication of Skeeter's blown-up report of that particular incident. After Bulgaria won the tournament, Riley was seen applauding; Rita Skeeter reported it was due to his "publicity-hungry" father's prompting. This seems to have been the final straw for Daphne White, who was by Skeeter on the journalists' enclosure, and who jinxed her mid-sentence. Hogwarts years On 1 September, 2017, Riley left for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his brother, his cousin Scorpius Malfoy. His older brother, Charlie, had been at Hogwarts for at least a year already. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Riley confided to his father that he feared he might be Sorted into Gryffindor. In response, his father told him that the bravest man he ever knew — Severus Snape, had been a Slytherin student. Ben also told Riley that if he preferred Slytherin, then the Sorting Hat would take this choice into account, as it did for him. Physical appearance Riley looked much like his father, with untidy black hair, a thin face, and short stature. Riley was the only White child to inherit his grandmother's and father's bright blue, eyes. Personality and traits Riley was a quiet, kind, and thoughtful young boy, unlike his loud older brother. He seemed to have inherited aspects of his father's personality. He inherited Ben's irrational and childish fear of being Sorted into Gryffindor house, exhibited by Ben during his own sorting in 1989. He also inherited the paternal line of curiosity. It seems that, out of his siblings, Riley had the closest relationship with his father. Relationships Family Parents Riley had a very close relationship with his parents. When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Gryffindor, his father and mother reassured him when his uncle Draco jokingly threatened to disinherit his cousin Scorpius if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin house. Riley liked to stay next to his father and he looked to him for advice and comfort. He also confined in him things he would no one else, such as as how very real his fear of being in Gryffindor was. When saying goodbye to him, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight", he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. Siblings and cousins Riley's older brother seems to enjoy teasing him. Though the boys are close in age, Charlie has a more outgoing personality, while Riley is quiet, and seems to be more like his younger sister. Charlie is willing to move into Riley's room if Teddy moves in; Benjamin, however, thinks such an act would be a disaster, saying that Charlie and Riley "will share a room only when I want the house demolished." This might imply that Charlie and Riley frequently argue with one another — more than what is seen at King's Cross in 2017, anyway. Riley and his cousin, Scorpius, are close in age and in the same year at Hogwarts. Just like Madeline and Tabitha, they seem to be quite close, and shared worry over where they would be Sorted. When Scorpius arrived at King's Cross Station to head off to his and Riley's first year, Riley was "immensely relieved" to see him and Scorpius beamed at him.